really another baby?
by nicolacullenmilne
Summary: Hey so I am doing a new story. So what happens if Bella never died in BD? And instead of just Rennesme it was Rennesme and EJ. But now Bella and Edward have a newborn. EJ will be a full vampire. Rennesme is half human and half vampire. But this newborn will be all human nothing vampire in it. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I am doing a new story. So what happens if Bella never died in BD? And instead of just Renesmee it was Renesmee and EJ. But now Bella and Edward have a newborn. EJ will be a full vampire. Renesmee is half human and half vampire. But this newborn will be all human. Im thinking it should be a girl named Nicola. What do you think if you want a different name write it as a review or PM. This is the first chapter.**

**BELLA'S POV**

is it just me or are the twins growing up too fast? I thought in my head. I want another baby but I don't think Edward does. You see when I had Nessie and EJ. I made Rosalie and Emmett the god parents but maybe if I get pregnant again then Alice and Jasper will be the god parents. But after having Nessie and EJ I almost died. I hope Edward will make a new baby with me. They are on their second honeymoon.

"Edward?" I called out

"yes love," he whispered behind me

"edward I want another baby," I told him

"bella! Remember last time you almost died!" he yelled

"bu-t-." I was about to speak when I got interrupted

"no buts no more children," he said in a soothing voice

"why not just one please just one?" I pleated

"fine," he agreed

Our bodies were a tangled mess of limbs as we writhed against each other on the bedroom floor. I lay flat on my back upon the soft, fluffy carpet, my legs hitched around Edward's hips. He was on top of me, and for once I could feel every delicious inch of his perfect body. He no longer carefully held himself above me, but rather allowed his full weight to press down upon me. Our bodies were flush against each other, my naked breasts pressed hard against his bare chest. He assaulted my jaw, neck, shoulder and collarbone with hot, open mouth kisses.

I was so enthralled by the sensation that I barely noticed as he began to trace his fingers slowly up my legs, starting at the ankles, up my smooth calves and over my knees up to my thighs. His fingers paused as he reached the edge of my midnight blue lace panties. I heard his sharp intake of breath.

I would have to remember to thank Alice for that… later.

"These need to go," he growled. He tore them from my body in one fluid motion. He paused then, propping himself up to look at me. There I was, completely exposed to him for the first time… again.

But, unlike our first honeymoon, during which I had internally hyperventilated when Edward saw me nude for the first time, this time I felt no embarrassment whatsoever. I felt… sexy. And although I knew I would never be as beautiful as Edward, it was still a small comfort to know that we were now slightly less out of balance. I could love him as an equal now.

Also unlike our first honeymoon was Edward's reaction to my body. He acted as though he had never seen it before this moment. The first time we made love on Isle Esme he had looked at me as though I were a piece of art, something holy to be worshipped. His eyes had been gentle and loving. This time was different; _much_ different. I watched as his hungry eyes roamed over my naked body, and as their color simultaneously darkened from deep amber to a flat coal black. The expression on his face was unfathomable. He looked as though he would devour me, or crawl inside of me if it were possible. A low growl hummed deep within his chest.

"You like my… renovations?" I asked playfully, trying to sound casual despite my heavy breathing. He didn't answer, but instead roughly pulled my mouth to his.

We had never shared a kiss like this before. His lips were hard against mine. His tongue thrust into my mouth immediately without pausing to ask for entrance. He greedily sucked on my tongue and then playfully bit my lip, pulling it with his teeth. A deep, guttural moan escaped my throat. I felt him smile against my mouth.

"You have _always_ been beautiful," he murmured as he traced his nose over my chin, down my neck and across my jaw. I could feel his breath against my skin; it was unexpectedly very warm. "It's just more fun for me now, now that you're less breakable. I can finally follow through on all of the things I've wanted to do to you for so long."

My eyes widened. Edward had never said anything of that sort before, not even on our actual honeymoon.

Wetness pooled between my legs.

"Things like this…." he breathed, as he reached up and roughly squeezed my breasts, rolling both nipples under his thumbs. A soft whimper escaped my lips as my head lolled back against the carpet.

"And this…" he continued as he reached down between us and sharply pinched the sensitive bundle of nerves between my legs. I began to tremble.

This second honeymoon really was _nothing_ like our first. It had been wonderful, of course; the best memory of my human life. Still, I remembered it with a sort of sweet sadness. As much as I had enjoyed myself, I knew it had been torture for Edward. Even after that first time, when we knew what to expect, he had still been painstakingly careful. He never once allowed himself to lose control. Secretly, this was what I most desired; I _wanted_ him to lose control. I wanted to see him give himself over to his senses, his muscles tense and his eyes wild…

My thoughts snapped back to reality as I became painfully aware of the intense throbbing between my legs. It was becoming too much. I needed release.

"Enough playing," I growled as I pushed him so that he was on his back and I was on top, straddling him.

But before I could fully rejoice in that thought, Edward had already taken control again. He slammed us forward so that my body was suspended between his body and the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh no, you don't," he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. "I've waited almost one hundred years for this; I want to take my time."

Before I could even process that thought, he thrust two fingers inside of me. My head fell back against the wall and a loud moan ripped through my body. I shook violently.

"Edward…" I pleaded.

"Tell me what you want, my Bella," he murmured softly.

"You know what I want," I whimpered pathetically.

"Tell me," he commanded. His voice was uncharacteristically authoritative. It was strangely erotic.

I took a deep, steadying breath. I readjusted myself so I could look him directly in the face. I spoke firmly now: "Edward, I want you to fuck me."

Shock flitted across his face for the briefest second, but then he smirked at me. He leaned very close to my ear and gave the lobe a quick nip before he whispered, "You always _were_ impatient."

And he thrust into me.

Our loud moans reverberated off the walls of our bedroom. There was silence for a moment; the only sound was of our heavy breathing. Edward leaned forward to bury his face in my neck. His breath came against my skin in hard, frantic pants.

I buried my face in his neck, too. My fingers twisted in his hair, my legs tightened around his waist. He throbbed inside of me.

"You have no idea… how long I've wanted… you… like this," he breathed.

I lifted my hips toward his to bring him deeper inside of me, eliciting another loud moan from deep within his chest. "Bella… Oh God… _Bella,_" he groaned as he began rhythmically pumping into me.

"Edward," I tightened my grip on his hair. "More," I whimpered. "Harder."

This seemed to snap something inside of him.

He began pounding into me with incredible force and speed. But I felt no pain, only pleasure.

Insane. Euphoric. Mind-Blowing. Pleasure.

Edward braced one hand against the wall behind my head. The house was shaking from his powerful thrusts, dust and plaster fell from the walls, but I hardly noticed. I was too far gone to be aware of anything but where Edward's body connected with mine.

My body was so hypersensitive to Edward's touch; I could feel him down to my very core. My entire body was humming from the amazing friction our bodies created together. Loud, animalistic screams began to rip through my throat. It was completely involuntary; I no longer had control over my own body. I could hear similar sounds ripping through Edward's chest, except his sounded more like vicious snaps and growls.

I realized suddenly that I was nearing my climax. My screams became louder as my walls began to clench violently around him. I fell over the edge, intense waves of euphoria spreading throughout my body. Edward delivered a few sharp, hard thrusts before falling over the edge with me.

We fell back against the carpet, both of us trembling violently. Edward tenderly pulled me against his chest, holding me tightly. I traced soft patterns across his chest while he trailed his fingers gently down the contours of my spine. We lay there in comfortable silence for an immeasurable amount of time.

Suddenly, he laughed.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"It seems they were taking bets back at the house," he chuckled softly.

"_On_?" I demanded.

"On whether the cottage would still be standing by the end of the day," he was still chuckling. "Emmett is such a sore loser, although why he would bet against Alice…" he trailed off.

"You know," I began thoughtfully, "for once, I think I'm betting on Emmett. The day isn't over _yet_." I looked up at him.

He grinned.

I soon fell into a dark sleep that night.

**OK next chapter Bella is going to be pregnant well she finds out shes pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I am happy with the reviews. If you want to help with the story ether PM me or review me. Now on with the story.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Bella's POV

I woke up with my Greek god next to me.

"good morning love, how was your sleep?" he asked

"good," I said "you need to hunt Edward"

"ok ill have rose watch you." Edward said and then humped out the window

I got up and showered and put on my clothes I walked to the Cullen's house.

"rose!" I yelled

"hey lil sis" Emmett said and picked me up and spun me around

"Emmett put me down!" I yelled

"never" he said while laughing

"Emmett put her down or else!" rose threatened

"or else what rose?" Emmett asked

"you will be locked out of the bedroom for a year" she said he then put me down.

**2 weeks later**

I wake up with my greek god next to me and all of a suddenmy stomach turrned. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"love are you ok?" he asked scared and worried

"can you get me a pregnancy test?" I asked

"sure," he said and got one and handed iot to me

**5 mins later**

"EDWARD!" I yelled

"yes?" he asked

"I'm pregnant," I said

he then gave me a long passionate kiss. We soon stopped.

"wanna go tell the others? He asked

"sure I said"

we walked down to the Cullen house and saw the Cullen's and the pack and the Voltari and Renee and Charlie.

"everyone we got an announcement," I said "I'm pregnant again" all of the girls ran to me and hugged me and the boys patted Edward on the back.

_**I know a short chapter. I hoped you all liked it. Don't forget to review. :) :3**_


	3. i need ideas

Hey guys so I know I havent updated but I need ideas too soo review plz.

So this is not a chapter but and author note. So give me an idea. Plz I need some thank u


	4. Chapter 3

**Here are some reviews I was not happy about:**

**Guest 2/9/13 . chapter 2 **

**Your dialogue is terrible. I do not mean to be malicious. I suggest adding more imagery. For example, instead of simply putting:**

I woke up with my Greek god next to me.

"good morning love, how was your sleep?" he asked

"good," I said "you need to hunt Edward"

"ok ill have **rose**** watch you." Edward said and then humped out the ****window******

I got up and showered and put on my clothes I walked to the Cullen's house.

"rose!" I yelled

"hey lil sis" Emmett said and picked me up and spun me around

"Emmett put me down!" I yelled

"never" he said while laughing

"Emmett put her down or else!" rose threatened

"or else what rose?" Emmett asked

"you will be locked out of the **bedroom**** for a year" she said he then put me down.**

You could give it more detail so it may look something like this:

I woke up the next morning with my Greek god next to me. No matte how long I would be with him, his beauty would always mesmerize me.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" he sleepily asked.

"Good," I replied, smiling. My fingers gently trailed the contours of his face. "You need to hunt, Edward"  
I whispered. I knew he hasn't hunted in at least a week.  
"Ok I'll have Rose watch you." He stood up and quickly dressed himself. With a sweet kiss to my forehead, he jumped out of the window in search of Rose. I rolled over on my back, already missing my Greek god.

Sighing, I got up, showered, and put on clean clothes. After tidying up the mess Edward and I made while making love, I walked to the Cullen's house.  


******"Rose!" I yelled once the house was in view.**

"Hey lil sis!" Emmett boomed. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Emmett put me down!" I yelled. Doesn't he know I'm a newborn and can easily overtake him?

"Never!" he proclaimed while laughing

"Emmett put her down or else!" Rose threatened. I glanced up and could see her crossed arms and defensive stance even though my vision was being bounced up and down and spun. I could hear the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Or else what, Rose?" Emmett retorted. He was having fun, torturing his new little sister and teasing his eternal love.

"You will be locked out of the bedroom for a year" she growled. We both know not to over step Rosalie when she's angry. Plus, Emmett could not go a year without showing Rose his love for her. He immediately stopped and set me down, much to my relief. He ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms.  
"Rose" he whispered, rocking her slightly. "I can't go a whole year with you, babe"…..

It brings the scene to live, which you are really good at, your dialogue just needs help. Also, some things are not true with the story **line**** of the original Meyer books. For example, vampires don't sleep and can't get pregnant. (Though I like that you make them sleep, but please explain why Bella is still able to become pregnant while being a vampire). Please do not misunderstand me, I enjoy you work and I DO like it. I am not trying to be mean, just trying to help you improve. I look forward to the next chapter. : )**

**Guest 2/9/13 . chapter 1 **

**I like this story, though you have some inconsistencies. For example, I was reading the beginning dialogue and the first paragraph. They were poorly written, and I thought that maybe English wasn't your first language, so I continued on anyways. As it got into the sex scene, your adjectives became more complex and you filled each action with intense imagery, which I enjoyed. Please continue to write how you did with the sex scenes, instead of modeling your style after the first paragraph. Overall, good work. **

**And by the way English is my first language. So yea if you have something to say about my writing please PM I hate them as a review and we can talk how to help my writing. Also I admit I am not the best typer nor writer. So yea I know you want the chapter and I will show it soon... also I need more ideas. Let me show you other reviews:**

**psychovampirefreak****1/23/13 . chapter 2**

**Great update!**

**thelionismine****1/23/13 . chapter 2**

**Amazing chapter! Love it! :)**

**barbiedoll123****1/23/13 . chapter 2**

**Short ,sweet to the point ,lloved it**

**barbiedoll123****1/22/13 . chapter 1**

**Awesome i cant wait**

**psychovampirefreak****1/22/13 . chapter 1**

**Awesome start!**

**thelionismine****1/22/13 . chapter 1**

**Amazing chapter! Love it!**

**Guest 1/22/13 . chapter 1 **

**good start!**

**Leibeezer****1/22/13 . chapter 1**

**I think this story is off to a great start, but if the one baby is going to be all human then is the baby going to grow old and die one day? I don't want to see Edward and Bella lose any of their children. I can't wait to read whats going to happen next. Please update soon.**

**These reviews made me smile so more reviews please guys. Ok on with the story.\**

**Bella's POV**

So we just told the family that I was pregnant and Aro, Marcius, and Caius were just staring at me it was creepy. So i exucsed my self to hang out side wth jake.

"hey Jake" i said happy

"hey bells" he said back. "congrats about the baby"

"thank you jake" i said and then gave him a hug

"hey vampire girl"emily said behind and gave me a hug.

"hey wolf girl" i said as i hugged her back. At that moment we started to laugh and jake just looked at us like we were crazy. Soon every one was outside looking at us as we rolled around in the snow laughing. Soon We stoped and blushed as eveyone one looked at us. Long story me and emily said in usion. Edward just smiled at us. Before i knew it Sam came behind me and grabed me and spun me around i squealed and laughed.

Carlisle spoke up "Bella could i check you and the baby"

"yes carlisle you can" i said as i followed him whith every one behind me. I layed on the bed. And Carlisle pulled up my shirt over my stomach so he can see it which made me blush "WOA carlise getting on with his paient."said emmett

"exucuse me" i said and grabed my book that i read at night that was hard beck and wacked his head with it and i started to laugh at his face. I went back to lay back down and pulled my shirt up. Carlise put cold gel on my stomach and i shivered . "cold?" asked carlisle

"yes." i said with a smile he looked at the baby "looks good" good i said

"bella i will see you once a mounth for right now. Ok?" he asked and i nodded

i soon yawned and fell asleep on the examing bed and i was tooken upstairs for a nap.

So how was the chapter i know short didn't i say that i need ideas so yea review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys so I need an idea so yea. I wanna know how u guys feel if I do a mulan story after this story? Review after u read this. Also I wanna know something did Carlisle die in Breaking Dawn Part 2 part two cause my one friend said that he died in Alice's vision not in the fight did he die in the fight or no?

Okay on with the story and read every author note plz.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I wake up with everyone staring at me it was pretty creepy.

"i told u she was just tired!" Alice yelled to Edward

"what happened?" I asked

"well sweetie u fell asleep on the examine table and everyone thought you were dead except for Emily me and Alice " replied mom

"love are u ok?" Edward asked scared

"yes umm I will be back" I said as I sprouted to the bathroom and threw up I felt Edward hold my hair.

"love are you hungry?" Edward Asked

"yes very" I said with a smile

"what do you want?" he asked

"pickles with ice cream" I replied licking my lips (I do not know what pregos eat and I read this in other stories so yea)\

"eww bells that's gross" said every one but my mom she laughed

"the same thing Bella made me eat" Renee said laughing

"lol mom" I said laughing really hard

a few minutes later Edward comes back with pickles and ice cream "yum" I said

all the vampires gave me a nasty look and all the werewolf's held their noses. So I started to dip the pickle in the ice cream and ate it making sure my mouth was open so Emmett can see. Emmett gave me a look but I ignored it and continue to chew mouth wide open my mom was laughing so hard at what I was doing she technically turned purple from lack of air.

"Bella chew with your mouth close" carlisle said "this is not lady like"

my face gave him a pout.

Ok I know short chapter but tell me if this was funny good bad I dont care just review and I want at least

4 more reviews. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys so I looked at an old review and it said how can Bella get pregnant as a vampire. Well Bella never died when she had Reneesme and EJ. Also Bella is not a vampire. And also I know that vampires don't SLEEP the review made it seem that I was dumb. Which I hate...

REVIEW!

**THE BABY IN BELLA'S UTERIS POV**

I can't wait to be out... hehehehe when they try to find out what I am I'm going to hide my part :3 they wont know till I'm born hehehehe. (isn't this baby evil)

A/N: so isn't this baby evil? Ok on with the chapter

EDWARD"S POV (on how Bella told him she was pregnnt)

I looked at the box, confused. How could she expect me to understand these things? Maybe she was just trying to prove her earlier point, how she didn't have to see a doctor. I was on to her. "What? Are you trying to pass this illness of as PMS?" I raised my eyebrow, considering whether I should smile or not. She didn't seem to be playing games...

"No," she said quietly. She looked right at me, and her breath caught, then she continued, "No, Edward. I'm trying to tell you that my period is five days late."

I didn't say anything, my face automatically fixing itself in the same position. Was it possible? Could she be... oh, no.

"I don't think I have food poisoning," she mumbled. I barely heard her. I couldn't hear anything. My brain was silent, not able to comprehend what she was saying. I couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything. I welcomed the blankness, giving me a moment to compose myself. I didn't even know how much time was passing. A small, insignificant part of my mind told me that Bella had moved from my arms, and was now standing up. I ignored it.

I KNOW SHORT BUT I REALLY NEED NEW IDEAS...


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter as when they try to find out the Hey guys so I am thinking of doing in this chapter is when they try to find out... so Bella and Edward will try to find out the sex. I need review its sad at the amount of reviews. I am thinking of doing a mulan story after I finish this one. Please review. Also Bella is 6 months pregnant

Edwards POV: Bella and Edward's morning chat

"morning beautiful"

"morning"

"today we are going to find out this baby of ours sex"

"hmm"

"are you still tired?"

"no"

"then why are you humming?"

"pretend I am not awake I know Alice is at the door to dress me"  
"ok"

(now Emmett joins in bold Edward italic Bella regular)

"**hey is bells up?"**

"_no"_

-Bella snores loudly-

"**she is snoring loudly"**

"_i know"_

(Alice is in underline)

"hi Bella its time to play barbie Bella"

"_Alice she is asleep"_

"ok"

(carlise in bold iliac)

"_**hey its time"**_

"_she is still asleep"_

"no I am up"

"She's up!"

"help me"

"_**ready to find out"**_

"ok"

(now its the time to tell the others)

"hi Jake" Bella said

"hey bells"he replies

"you exited" said Emily

"yea" Bella replies

"bella lets get u dressed" says Alice while walking down the steps

"hide me" Bella says going behind sam

"bella come out or I will drag you" Alice said

"fine" Bella said

-bella comes down the stairs wearing a blue maternity dress-

"how do I look?" Bella asked

"beautiful" Edward says while Bella bluhes

"you look pretty" says everyone

"thanks" said Bella

"ok bells you ready?" asked Carlisle

"ok lets go"

-they walk into the Carlisle's office-

"Edward help Bella get on the table" Carlisle said as I pick up Bella

-carlisle pulls up Bella's dress and puts a cloth over her lower half-

"okay Bella the gel is cold" Carlisle warns Bella

-Carlisle puts the gel on Bella's stomach-

"its cold brr" Bella sqeals

"ok Bella and Edward you are having a...

ooooooooooooooo a cliffy review what the baby should be! A boy or a girl review!


	8. Chapter 7 the last chapter

A/N: Hi guys. I have not been writing for a long time. And im pretty sad for the reviews I got one choice of a boy but I picked my own thing. You will find out.

Edward's POV

"ok Bella and Edward you are having a girl" Carlisle said

"thank you" Bella said

Bella's POV

Thoughts:

_OMG I'm having a daughter! Awe the poor kid is going to be bothered by Alice._

-me and Edward walk out of the room-

"WHAT IS IT!?" Alice yells

"everyone sit and ill tell"

-everyone sits down-

"were having a girl!" I yelled

"YAY!" Emily yells and hugs me with Alice and Esme and Rose

**Bella is 9 months pregnant**

The pain came on quickly, I hunched over and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella!" Alice cried, panic leaking through her voice. The next thing I knew Edward was there, he held my arms as I squeezed his shoulders. I groaned and sobbed as water poured down my legs and onto the floor.

"Edward the babies coming!" I cried.

"Shusssh, shush it'll be okay." He said. I half screamed half groaned as the pain ripped through me again. I then became aware of Alice throwing her phone down in frustration.

"No signal." She shouted. Edward looked scared, not as scared as I felt.

"She needs to lie down." Alice said, Edward nodded and picked me up in his arms, he carried me into the lounge and Alice threw the sofa cushions on the floor. Edward lay me down gently and pulled off my trousers.

"Edward I'm going to have to deliver the baby." Alice said, I could barely hear over my own pain filled world. Her cools hands felt soothing and Edwards hand holding mine and stroking my forehead also helped.

"I know." he muttered.

"Bella take deep breaths okay, you're going to have to trust me, I trained as a midwife in the Second World War and I can still remember..."  
"Oh my god." I cried, throwing my other hand over my eyes sobbing.

"Bella..." Edward said, "Bella look at me."

I looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Bella it's going to be okay, trust me." He said, his voice was calm but his eyes weren't.

"Ok." I whispered he kissed my hand eh held.

"The babies already crowning, there's no time to wait for Carlisle." Alice murmured and I started crying again.

"Bella arch your back," she whispered lovingly, Edward's hand coaxed my spine to bend and he rubbed it softly.

"I know it hurts darling but it will all be over soon." Edward said and kissed my forehead, I whimpered as the pain began to build again.

"Edward." Alice said quietly. Edward gasped and looked at her anxiously. She met his gaze exactly.

"What's going on?" I asked me raising my head so I could see.

"Edward?" I asked, tears streaming again.

"It's okay love just rest..." He pushed my shoulders gently back down on the cushions.  
"Tell me?" I asked, he stroked my cheek.

"Bella," Alice said, resting a hand on my knee.

"Bella the baby hasn't turned, it'll hurt more..." Alice began but the ain returned and I screamed.

"Edward I can't do this..." Alice said, meeting his gaze.

"Alice I can't..." He began.

"You're more experienced at it than me, you'll have to help the baby out and I can't touch the blood." She murmured.

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead.

He held my hand and Alice replaced him by my side, he put my hand in hers and I lay back. Alice stroked my forehead and the back of my hand. I closed my eyes.

"Bella take a deep breath okay, because this is going to hurt." Edward said a fierce note of regret in his voice.

I nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

To say it was going to hurt was an understatement.

"Push Bella." Edward said, I arched my back against Edward's cool hands as he help the baby come out straight.

He sighed frustratedly, "I can't turn it you're too far gone."

The pain began to rise again and I whimpered, my eyes opened to see Edward looking at me anxiously. I closed my eyes again. Alice touched my cheek.

"One more." She whispered.

"Now." Edward said, my back arched higher and I felt Edward prize me open further.

I screamed and Edward helped the baby more. I gasped as I felt a whoosh and Edward's hands disappear. I fell back onto the cushions and fought to catch my breath. Then a small cry filled the room and I began to half laugh half sob.

"She's beautiful." He whispered and Alice helped me sit up against the sofa side. Edward placed my daughter in my arms and Alice returned with a damp cloth. I gasped as she cleaned me with quick movements.

"You could have used warm water Alice." I said and laughed quietly. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my daughter, her golden hair smooth on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you." Edward said and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I said, looking at him. He smiled and shrugged.

"I guess some things never leave you." He said. We kissed gently and I stroked my daughter's cheek and leant into Edward's side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Nicola Marie Cullen." I breathed.

There was a knock at the front door and Alice danced past us, a smile plastered on her face.

There came a babble of voices and a frantic Esme and Carlisle asking questions.

"Forty seven missed calls Alice what could have happened that..." Carlisle began but then he saw us on the floor, a small bundle in my arms. I and Edward smiled at them.

"Oh." He said. Esme squealed with joy.

"She's beautiful." She sang, coming to look at her. "You should be so proud."

"We are." Edward said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Edward delivered her." Alice said coming to sit on the coffee table.

"Well done." Carlisle said patted Edward's shoulder.

Edward kissed the top of my head and I smiled leaning into his chest. I knew my life was perfect now, because my daughter was here, and I was safe in Edward's arms.

A/N: this is the last chapter


End file.
